dswfamilyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wave Evans
''Ś. P. Wave Evans umarła 6 stycznia 2015 roku podczas Wojny z klonami. Niech Jej dusza trafi do Nieba. (*) '' Zdjęcia z Wojny ''Wave Evans'' Wave Evans (Wafel, Jagoda, Księżniczka Magdalena, Cinnamon, Louella, Ta Dziewczyna, Psychopatka, Gusia, Łejwina) – Jest… KOBIETĄ, yandere, kochającym małżonem i nadopiekuńczą siostrą. Stara się szerokim łukiem omijać gazety, czasopisma i poradniki. Dzięki temu nie wie na co umarła Krystyna z "Klanu", ale jest też pozbawiona dołujących informacji ( „Słodycze są niezdrowe!”). Dba o zdrowie innych, karmiąc ich sałatą ( I tak później zrobi ciasto i wszyscy będą się obżerać). Wynalazła wraz z siostrą genialne ciastka firmy „Żryj i żyj!”. Serio! Są zdrowsze od wody święconej, zawierają prawdziwe zboże, prawdziwe owoce i prawdopodobnie łzy jednorożca. I wszyscy ich szczerze nienawidzą… Co pozwala jej pożreć każdą ich ilość, by się nie zmarnowały! Słucha Vocaloidu i nightcore'owych remixów ( Przysięgam, jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz powie, że nie mam gustu muzycznego, to rzucę w niego Arnoldem...). Z "normalnych" wykonawców wielbi Piotra Roguckiego, Artura Rojka i Maję Koman, ostatnio również Melę Koteluk. Ogólnie, jest pierdołą życiową ( z resztą, co tu dużo pisać, to widać ;~;) i zakompleksionym stworzeniem, ale jeśli ci się chce, to możesz ją oswoić, a wtedy możliwe, że będzie całkiem okiey, a ty będziesz mógł perfidnie korzystać z jej umiejętności i wyładowywać się na niej, gdy cię najdzie ochota ( Spoko, ona to lubi. Chyba.) ''CHARAKTER'' No cóż... Jest BARDZO strachliwa ( Kiedyś, w święto zmarłych wraz z Mal zrobiła dynię z wyrytą krzywą mordką. Niestety, pani Dynia miała depresję, więc w środku nocy postanowiła skończyć swój żywot skacząc z półki. I jak nie rąbnęła o podłogę, że zapłakana Wave wyskoczyła po ciemku z łóżka i poleciała wyjąc z przerażenia w poszukiwaniu pomocy do pokoju młodszej siostry. Warto zaznaczyć, że nie miała wtedy sześciu lat. To było w tym roku ;-;). Płakać też będzie, ale się nie przejmuj ( Poza tym, komu by się chciało? :OO). Stara się być miła dla każdego, ale jak jej podpadniesz, tooo... *brak wiadomości. Hagrid już wbija*. Zazwyczaj spokojna i delikatna. I choć wydaje się głupiutka, to potrafi być inteligentna i pomocna ( O tak, Arnold zagryzie każdego, kto zrani jej bliskiego!). Jej enneagram to 9w1, "Marzyciel". Ostatnimi czasy uchodzi w szkole za badassa (umie uciszyć cało klasę, yeaaa) i obrońcę słabszych. '' '' ''UMIEJĘTNOŚCI I ZAINTERESOWANIA'' Lubi robić bransoletki dla przyjaciół ze sznureczków ( jak w BRS :D) i biżuterię z modeliny. Śpiewa, ale raczej powinno się to nazwać wyciem ;-; Rysuje, ale jej to nie wychodzi. Shippuje ludzi, zazwyczaj dla żartów, bo nigdy nie zrobiła dobrego szipu. Podobno umie pocieszać ludzi i podnosić na duchu ( zazwyczaj po prostu tuli ;__;). Pieczenie ma w sumie we krwi, uczyły ją ciocia i babcia. Pierwsze, co zrobiła, to pierniczki na święta. Lubi gadać najszybciej, jak potrafi. '' '' '' '' '' '' Mała uwaga. Rzeczy tu zmieniają się często i gęsto, bo kobieta zmienną jest i byłoby nudno :D ''OPINIE~'' Tutaj możesz napisać, co o mnie sądzisz, ale i tak mało ludu mnie zna, więc będzie tu pewnie pusto ;-; Tak, zgadłaś. Jest tu pusto. Bardzo niesamowity człowiek 19:04, wrz 1, 2014 (UTC) Jestem wróżbitkom Sybillom :00 /Wavel Nie wiem co napisać, stay positive Iza Waliza (dyskusja) 23:07, cze 20, 2015 (UTC) ''CIEKAWOSTKI'' * Ma mopsa, Arnolda i WCALE nie jest wyczulona na nazwanie go kukłą. * W przyszłości chciałaby zostać lekarzem ( Jesteśmy zgubieni!). * Mieszka w Olsztynie i bajdzo lubi swoje miasto. * Lubi popełniać specjalnie błędy ortograficzne, tylko czasem ludzie myślą, że to przez przypadek ;-; * Ma tendencję do mówienia "Borze". * Kocha lalki~ <3 * Do najbliższych zaliczaja się również jej żona, Dragó. *''Jest niesamowicie przywiązana do swoich rzeczy.'' *''Nie lubi shippingu DragoxEster.'' *''Jej grupa krwi to 0rh-'' * Ma polubioną na FB stronę "Wkurwia mnie Adam Hofman" :D * OCMOR. O Cholera, Mam Objaw Russella. Boli. ;_; * Należy do wielu fandomów, ale aktualnie najbardziej udziela się jako Fazgirl. * Umie mdleć, płakać i wymiotować na zawołanie. PS Just be aware Finish the heart or I will eat you. <3 Może lepiej nie bo przytyję. ;_; please delete thisKategoria:Użytkownicy